One Percent
by Yato
Summary: With the world in ruin, a secret haven offers the only escape for the 1% who can prove they're worthy. This year Midoriya Izuku faces the test he's been preparing for his whole life. Midoriya intends to carry out his duty as a spy and bring down the Haven from the inside. But falling for Todoroki Shouto, the son of his enemy, was not part of the plan. AU. Tododeku.


Engulfing the horizon, fog laid itself across the city. The cool autumn air nipped at those moving about, forcing people to cover themselves up with old rags and newspapers. Silence loomed over the entire conurbation, holding captive the tongues of all those awake.

In the midst of debris stood a makeshift tent, built entirely from raggedy bed sheets, blankets, and sticks. A disheveled boy stirred in his sleep, turning from side to side, sweat dripping down his forehead. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a shade of green similar to that of his curly hair.

Sitting up, a frown rests firmly on his face as he yawns, dreary eyed. Several seconds tick by until he realizes the importance of today.

It was October 20th, the day of the Process. A dozen butterflies flutter around, having a party in the pits of his stomach.

The world had fallen to ruin. No one knows how long ago and no one knows how it came to be, but one truth was known to every victim of the calamity. There existed a safe Haven that extended welcome arms to all those who prove themselves worthy.

Hopping to his feet, Midoriya exited his tent, stretching his muscles, driving the tiredness from his body. During his deep breathing exercises, he couldn't help his trembling. The chilly air wasn't to blame, but rather the meticulous gears turning in his head.

What if I fail to infiltrate? I can't be of any use on the outside. Or what if they catch me? Torture me to get intel?

When he was on the brink of madness, an angelic voice tugged him out of his thoughts, "Deku!" A brunette jogged her way over, a dazzling smile plastered onto her face. "Did you just wake up?"

Midoriya nodded in response, offering her a mild smile. "Looks like you're ready for the Process Uraraka."

"I've been ready since last night." Midoriya focused on the bags beneath Uraraka's eyes, causing him to worry. "I couldn't sleep at all." She muttered while rubbing at her eyes.

He shakes his head in a disapproving manner, wagging his finger. "What if this impacts your performance?" Uraraka's jaw drops as she sunk to her knees.

Wide eyed, she mumbled, "Oh no, what if I faint in the middle of a test and fail?"

Midoriya forces out a laugh, settling a hand on her shoulder. "Um, it was a joke."

"You should hurry and get ready!" Uraraka pouted while grabbing an old rusty bucket and pushing it towards Midoriya.

A shaky breath escaped Midoriya as he made his umpteenth trip to the pipe. Turning the corroded faucet, Midoriya frowned, his features becoming dejected. "No more water, huh."

A droplet of water formed on the rim of the faucet, gravity weighing it down until it plopped into Midoriya's bucket. Lack of water was nothing new, in fact, he should be ashamed of himself for taking so much already.

But he didn't take as nearly as much as the Yuueins did. He hated them. They marched in and took all of their resources and most talented citizens which practically made sure that they'd never progress as a society. He scoffed at the foolishness they so often preached.  
'We only reward merit. No matter the outcome, you deserve this' my ass.

Picking up his bucket, Midoriya made his way back to his tent. He didn't want to keep Uraraka waiting too long. In the corner of his eyes, he spotted a black cabinet, smudged with dirt and decorated with vandalism.

He tried. He truly tried to walk past, but his nerves were gnawing at him. He set down his bucket and opened the cabinet. Stepping inside, he glanced behind him to make sure no one was watching before closing the doors.

Darkness surrounded him save for the light peeking through the slight crack in the cabinet. Pushing against the cabinet's back, Midoriya put a bit of too much strength into it and ended up falling to his knees. Swiftly, he placed the back piece of the cabinet in its former place. If anyone had been watching him, it'd be as if he disappeared into thin air.

Dusting off his pants, he squinted trying to adjust his eyes to the lack of light. A rug laid awkwardly in the middle of the room. Sliding it to the side, Midoriya revealed a trap door. He descended down the ladder after opening it.

"Getting cold feet?" A voice spoke.

Midoriya shuddered when a grown man wrapped up in sheets, looking like a worm, entered his line of sight. He laid across the floor, face up, staring up at Midoriya.

"Something like that. " Midoriya scratched his head. His eyes wandered all about the room, avoiding Aizawa. He looked plain old ridiculous rolled up like that.

"Well if you fail and end up coming back here, we'll kill you."

There he goes with his empty threats again. "I know you're trying to scare me into doing my best." He smiles, but it slowly fades. "Look, about the capsule you gave me-"

In an instant, Aizawa was no longer a human burrito but was now on his feet and towering over Midoriya. "Do not use that on Todoroki Enji." His tone was austere while his eyes were unrelenting. "I know you're the problem child of the bunch, or at least one of them, that capsule is for you. Only use it if you must."

Mulling over his words, Midoriya raised an eyebrow. Of course, other spies would be taking part in the Process this year. It was important to keep identities under wraps so Aizawa was the only person Midoriya knew in the organization.

Midoriya tried to protest, "But-"

"If they know for a fact you're with One For All, you use it. It doesn't matter how strong your resolve is, you'll break during their torture. Got it?"

A hand ghosted over his hip as Midoriya bit his lip with downcast eyes. He raspily forced out, "I understand."

But deep down, he knew he'd betray Aizawa.

"Dear God, if you really exist. Let us make it in time." The Process was a once in a lifetime opportunity. You were allowed to take it at the ripe age of 20, and they only bestowed you with one chance.

Being late and missing it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. However, if he made Uraraka miss her chance, he'd surely die, and not from famine, disease, or the manifestation of a grudge. The girl would wring his neck and dance on his grave. Midoriya gulped as he sprinted down the streets while Uraraka trailed behind him, barely keeping up.

Somehow Midoriya found the energy to hasten his pace when he saw the tail end of a large crowd. "Deku." Uraraka breathed in deeply, begging for a break.

Midoriya slowed his sprinting to a jog and then started walking. Uraraka, still running as if her life depended on it, collided into his back.

"Oh we're here," She beamed. Midoriya releases a sigh. Luckily, he'd get to see another day.

The duo merged with the crowd, listening in on excited conversations and hushed whispers. Ascending up a mountain path, people bid farewell to their loved ones. If you made it into the Haven, you'd never step foot out here again.

A large, widespread building sat atop the mountain. Its white ceramic exterior accompanied by Obsidian stained glass filled the crowd with astonishment. An eerie silence ceased the crowd as they sauntered into the building.

Waiting to greet them was none other than the source of Midoriya's hatred. Standing tall with arms folded across his bolstering chest, was a man with red, spiked hair. As the candidates ushered in, the severity of his scowl lessened until he appears nonchalant.

"Welcome Candidates, I am Enji Todoroki and I'll be leading the 167th Process Selection."

Everyone looked up at him in amazement, save for three individuals sprinkled throughout the crowd. One of which was Midoriya. His eyebrows furrowed and a scowl adorned his usually cheerful face.

"Whoa, he looks super buff!" Uraraka praised. "They must have crazy equipment in Yuuei, huh Deku?" When she didn't receive a response, she glanced at him, perplexed.

Midoriya was one to get caught up in his thoughts.

"Only three percent of you will be given the privilege to live out the rest of your life in Yuuei. All you must do is prove your worth. We reward merit and nothing else." Enji spoke with both confidence and condescendence. "Let the Process begin." He turned his back but added one more line to his brief speech. "And no matter the outcome, you deserve this." His mouth twisted into a coy smirk.

Midoriya knew three things Enji was fully aware of.

Thousands of young adults were taking this test, yet only thirty were estimated to pass.

Those who failed would live out the rest of their lives in poverty, chaos, and in some cases, hysteria.

Those who failed 'deserved' to live a life like that.

Midoriya's glare intensified and for a split second, he thought Todoroki Enji had sensed his hatred, discovering he was with One For All.

No matter how many simulations Midoriya ran through his head, Midoriya, at this point in time, could never have known the following:

Enji was far too occupied dealing with a bloodlust which rivaled that of his own.

The bloodlust belonged to the stranger standing behind him. He just so happened to have the same goal but a different motivation

This stranger was Todoroki Shouto, the son of his enemy, who was soon to be his most powerful ally and a force to be reckoned with.

Whether or not Lady Fortune was on Midoriya's side was not a question that could be easily answered. In spite of this, Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto tackling the Process during the same year would later be considered a door hinge that altered the fate of the world.


End file.
